deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Elgb333/Badass Normals: Joker vs Punisher
It's been awhile since we had a good comic book battle in this wiki, so I decided that today we're going to have a classic superhero vs supervillain battle of... normal proportions? Yeah you read the title right. For my first battle this month, two of comic's greatest non-superpowered badasses will face off in a battle to the death; one is a crazy supervillain while the other is a bloodthirsty antihero. And to make things even more antithetic, one is a master criminal, while the other is a crime-hating vigilante. This will be the first of a two-part series where we take a look at some of the most badass "normal" non-superpowered characters in comic book and put them in a bloody gladiator match. So what happens when these two warriors use their weapons that can defeat metahumans, superhumans and even godlike beings on each other? Joker: The Clown Prince of Crime vs Punisher: The psychotic vigilante of New York City Who is Deadliest?! Note: It still makes me giggle everytime I call the Punisher and Joker as "normal" XD Joker The Joker, real name unknown, is a homicidal maniac and the archenemy of Batman. Although his full origin is truly unknown, the Joker is known to have been forced to swim through a vat of chemicals which turned his skin white, his hair green, and left his face permanently locked in a double Glasgow Grin. Completely unpredictable with no regard for human life, the Joker finds murder and mayhem funny, and is perhaps the most dangerous man on New Earth with a body count stretching into the thousands, all centered around his obsession with destroying the Dark Knight. While the Joker's criminal activities have certainly not been limited to the following by far, he has performed a considerable number of acts that distinguish him from the population of ordinary villains. During the events of "A Death in the Family," the Joker murdered Jason Todd, the second Robin. In "The Killing Joke", he shot Barbara Gordon in the spin, causing her paralysis. Some of his murders also include the killing of Sarah Essen Gordon, the wife of Commissioner Gordon. No other villain in Batman's rogues gallery has tormented and haunted him as long as the clown price of crime. Weapons and X-Factors Melee= Crowbar, Knives and Joy Buzzers * The infamous crowbar that he used to beat the crap out of Jason Todd. He also has a model that can produce electric shock that's enough to stun an opponent. * Joker has used a variety of knives all throughout his long criminal history. These knives ranged from your typical kitchen and other improvised knives (like straight razors) to switchblades, and military grade combat knives that are capable of even penetrating Batman's armor. * Joker's iconic joy buzzers which he wears on both of his palms. These are strong enough to kill a person with a shake of his hand, or fry some idiots face (just ask Alexander Luthor) |-|Short= Bang Pistol * A high-caliber magnum revolver that can either shoot large bullet or Joker's iconic venom-laced "BANG!" flags, which can be used to scare people or impale them. * Long barrel means better accuracy and longer range. * 6-round cylinder. |-|Mid= Tommy Gun * Classic gangster weapon with a 50-round drum magazine. * .45 ACP * 600-725 rpm |-|Long= IMI Tavor TAR-21 * Modified IMI Tavor TAR-21 w/ Laser Sight and Grip * Bullpup rifle * 5.56x45mm NATO * 700-900 rounds/min * 400m effective range |-|Special= Joker Venom * Also known as "laughing gas" in some stories, the Joker Venom or Joker Toxin is a drug, often in smoke form, that once inhaled will force people into uncontrollable laughter and dismember their faces into a large grin, before killing them. The venom causes the victim unbearable and crippling pain as it kills them and some forms of the venom can create hallucinations, mind control people or make them bloodlusted. * Joker is able to use this venom in a variety of ways from throwable/deployable bombs, lacing his own weapons with it, darts, or even hiding a small device in his wrist that allows him to spray the venom on his victims. * Joker venom has shown to be able to affect metahumans. In one storyline, Endgame, the venom was shown to be so strong that it affects the entire Justice League. |-|X-Factors= * Peak Human Physicality: Probably due to his damaged physiology, the Joker has shown considerable strength and speed. Even with a frail body, this clown is strong enough to lift a muscular Creeper over his head and throw him like a rag doll. He's also shown to equal even Batman and some members of the Bat Family in terms of face to face combat (who are known to be some of the most impressive human warriors in the DC Universe), and strong enough to squeeze Psion's head like it was a squashable pumpkin. * Extreme Durability: For some unfair reason (or due to the fact that he's a fan favorite), Joker keeps on getting back from situations that would kill a normal person such as explosions, electrocutions, being shot repeatedly (even in the chest), and once being stabbed in the heart. He's also tanked and gotten back from powerful psychological attacks from the likes of Martian Manhunter, Raven and even Spectre. * Expert Marksman: You might be surprised to read this, but Joker is a terrific sniper. He once sniped the Mayor of Gotham from his own office with ease. He even once got several bullseyes on Batman too on top of the GCPD HQ. * Expert Combatant: Depending on who's writing him, Joker has been portrayed to be an excellent cqc fighter from time to time. He's taken down not only Batman and some of the Bat Family members, but also Creeper, Booster Gold, some of the Teen Titans and many more. He can also hold his own against an army of policemen, military men, and even League of Shadows Assassins. While we don't know if the Joker knows any form of martial arts, his unpredictability and mixing dirty fighting with fierarms and knives, makes him a formidable fighter. * High Chaotic Intellect: There's a reason why the Joker has garnered the same reputation of being one scary m*therf*cker as his antithesis Batman. He's not only the most feared villain in the DCU, but he's also gone toe-to-toe with godlike beings before like Superman, Wonder Woman, Raven and Nekron, and in many cases, getting the upperhand. Not surprising since being the archenemy of Batman means he also needs to be smart and cunning. He's even tricked Batman many times before, and once defeated Ras al Ghul in chess. ** Master Trickster: Joker has always triumphed against even godlike beings before. he once managed to trick Mr. Myzptlk to give him 99% of his powers, which Joker used to reshape the world in his own image. ** Unpredictability: This is Joker's greatest asset so far, and the reason how he always seems to triumph against stronger and better fighters. Everyone has a hard time predicting his every move or deduce his every scheme. This is probablt due to his "super-insanity", the ability to change his personality to cope with whatever situation he's in. Even Ras al Ghul and the Batman have a hard time figuring him out. * Gadget Mastery: Joker is a genius when it comes to many scientific fields, and he's even created some of his own funny but lethal gadgets that rivals even Batman and bat-themed tech. Gallery Joker-Revolver.jpg|Joker using a BANG revolver Joker Crowbar.jpg|Joker beating the Jason Todd to death with a crowbar. Joker_0084.jpg|Joker rearranging Alexander's face with joybuzzers Screenshot (15).png|Joker Venom on the Justice League 3120060-09825_jokerchess2.jpg|Joker defeats Ras al Ghul in chess joker-stabs-batman.jpg|Joker stabs Batman 3247869-5631062744-32478.jpg|Kills a bunch of assassins with ease Punisher Frank Castle born in New York City, he would grow up to be the greatest enemy of crime on the face of the planet. A Vietnam War veteran, Frank had just settled into a peaceful life with his family when fate kicked him in the face: while on a picnic with his wife and two children in Central Park, Frank accidentally stumbled upon a Mob killing. When they were discovered, the hitmen opened fire on the innocent family, killing everyone except for Castle, who survived against all odds. From that day forth, Frank declared a one-man war against all criminals, quickly hunting down and killing those responsible for his family's murder. Now calling himself the Punisher, and equipped with enough weapons to supply a small nation, Frank travels the world, exterminating criminals wherever he finds them. He is reputed to have killed over 2,000 people, and has killed dozens of super-humans through sheer use of his training, tactics, and conventional weapons. Members Melee= Ka-Bar knife and Baseball Bat * As a former Marine, Frank is an expert in using the famous ka-bar knife for close-quarters. And boy does he use it like a badass, fighting Wolverine, Daken, Daredevil and other superheroes with nothing more than a classy knife. * Frank also used a baseball bat to take down Wolverine once, and in some cases where he needed to improvise. |-|Short= Dual M9 Berettas * Frank has used a variety of pistols but in most cases, he's dual wielded them for better efficiency. * 9mm * 15 round detachable magazines each |-|Mid= Mac-10 * A machine pistol Frank used form time to time. * .45 ACP * 30 round box magazine * 1090 rpm |-|Long= M16 rifle * A weapon Frank has been using since Vietnam. * 5.56 NATO * 30-round box magazine * 700-950 rpm * 550-800 meter effective range |-|Special= Skull Painted Kevlar Vest * Frank wears a metallic bulletproof vest to protect his vital organs from all sorts of attacks, from punches, bullets and even explosions. The white skull motif is painted in the surface to trick enemies into firing into the most protected part of the body. |-|X-Factors= * Peak Human Physicality: While Frank's a bit older than he used to be, he is still strong enough to tango with the likes of Wolverine and Spider-Man. He's strong enough to break bones and smash through brick walls with ease. * Extreme Durability: Minus the armor, Frank has survived alot of things that would kill a normal human. From explosions at point blank to even sniper shots to the chest. * Near Superhuman Reaction Time: Frank is also noted for his superb speed in combat. He's able to swat Captain America's shield like it was nothing, block and swat bullets, and even took down people with supersonic speeds using only his pistols. * Expert Marksman: Marine training taught Frank how to use firearms in machine like precision, from pistols to sniper rifles. * Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Even if he's just a normal guy in terms of comic book logic, Punisher has defeated countless superpowered beings before like they were chumps. People like Spider-Man, Wolverine, Daredevil, the Serpent Society, Taskmaster, Deadpool and many other have been beaten by him. * USMC Training: Frank is not only a Marine, but he's a highly trained one at that. The guy's been sent to infiltration missions, assassinations and guerrilla and anti-guerrila operations during the Vietnam War. * Military-Grade Intelligence: the Punisher maybe only street-level but he's fought his own share of godlike beings before and won, like the Hood, Sentry, Ghost Rider and even the Hulk. And he did this by keeping smart and tactically assessing any situation he's in. Punishermax4.jpg|The Punisher in all his glory FilePunisher War Journal Vol 2 25 Textless.jpg|Punisher taking out Skrull trash FilePunisher Vs deadpool 1.jpg|Stalementing the DP himself 973728532 cdad630e20 o.jpg|Blowing off Wolverine's balls Castle and Spidey.jpg|Frank Castle almost kills Spider-Man Punishrider.jpg|Punisher up against Ghost Rider FilePunisher Annual Vol 7 1 Textless.jpg|Taking on Spider-Man again Notes * Battle will take place in the streets. * Votes must be complete with weapon and x-factor edges. At least 5 sentences is enough. I decide whether a vote is acceptable or not. * This will be a one on one battle. None of these warriors will be given any unfair prep time. * For people who might question the weapons and x-factors of each warrior, know that the versions I'm using is a mix of New Earth and new 52 Joker (but not the superpowered one like in Endgame) and normal Punisher (before he became a Frankenstein). Both warriors are given only their standard weapons, so Joker here will not have any city-busting weapon or Imp powers, and Punisher will not have any of his high-tech gadgets like pym particles, goblin glider, symbiote suit and others. * I know that there has been a comic book crossover between Joker and the Punisher but we will be ignoring that series. Battle Prologue Arkham Asylum: 1:00 am Freezing chills was being felt throughout Gotham that night as snowing from the “ber” months ravaged the city. But one place, Arkham Asylum, was keeping itself warm as fire engulfed the building and the embers glistened in the night sky. The people inside weren’t keeping themselves warm from the snow using chimneys or heaters; they were literally being burned alive inside that godforsaken place. There was another breakout from one of the Asylum’s most dangerous occupants, and this one left almost half of the institution burning like a bonfire in the dark. The firefighters did their best to put out the flames in the left wing and succeeded, but now the frantic efforts by the paramedics to retrieve the charred remains of everyone that was trapped inside was underway. Another normal night for Arkham Asylum it seems. But unbeknownst to the firefighters, the doctors, police and others mourning their losses, one visitor would soon change this “normal” routine. He parked his car several yards away from the carnage, pretending that it was abandoned. But inside, Frank Castle, or the Punisher as he’s called, watched the whole aftermath of the destruction from afar. People might think that this vigilante was too late for the show, but in truth he was never there to save anyone, he was just there to punish. In the next morning, the destruction has died down and everyone besides the remaining staff and police have left. The left wing of the Asylum was badly burned, but the institution as a whole was still intact. Punisher observed that even with the damage, the institution was still operational with the staff relocating the patients to rooms that were untouched by the fire. Not minding the acrid smell of smoke that was in the air, they need to find a better place to put these people than in this charcoal grill. But for now the institution still stands suffice. Without any further delay, the Punisher grabbed his vest, black jacket and his big black duffel bag and went inside. He stealthily walked inside the corridors, careful not to get noticed by anyone. As he walked, there were still bodies that remained glued and barbecued to the floor due to the fire. The sight of the carnage should be nothing new for the Punisher, but there was just something in the corpses that caught his eyes. He knows what a person’s face look like when they burn to death since he himself is a propagator of such acts from time to time. But the faces in these burned victims were not of pain and anguish as he would have normally seen, instead their faces were smiling and happy. Whoever did this, the Punisher thought, must have some kind of sick humor to do such a thing. A kind of sin that he would love to punish. As Punisher went inside the control room, he heard arguments and voices that echoed from the door. He stopped, waited first and listened. “Damn you Bats. All this death and destruction and you still in favor of apprehending that bastard alive?” “I’m not like him Cash. We’re not like him.” “Don’t you damn speak to me like you know me or him. For years I basbysitted that psychopath’s ass for you so I know him better than you do. And I’m telling you, for the people he has killed and the people he’ll be killing in the future, you need to stop him… permanently. End him Batman, please.” The Punisher heard no reply. The other fellow kept a stoic silence. “Very well. If that’s what you’re gonna do. Then you’re not gonna expect any help from me.” “Please Cash. There are things that you know that can help us track him down. I need you to give it to me before he does anything else.” “Fuck you Batman. Fuck you both. From now on, never address me as your ally. What I know, I will give to the police, or anyone else that would do the job better than you.” There was a moment of silence again, and then the other fellow said, “You’ll give it to me soon. I know you’ve been through a lot last night but what you need is rest, not vengeance. Don’t do anything stupid. If you don’t want to see me as an ally Cash, you won’t like to see me as an enemy either.” Then the Punisher saw in the window swing by a frightening black silhouette. He’s heard of this man before, this Batman, and this Goth banger was far from the colorful do-gooders back in his own town. He’s never seen anything like him back in New York, and seeing him glide by mysteriously gave him goosebumps, which confused him. There was just something about that Bat Guy that Punisher can feel he had similarities with. With the coast clear, Punisher entered the room and there he saw one of the staff members, a one-handed African-American security officer by the name of Aaron Cash. The man was broken, sitting in a stool in the center of room with his head bowed down and his hands covering his face. Punisher walked in front of him and comforted the man. Cash looked up and the first thing he saw was that big white skull. “I’ve never seen that symbol before. You’re not from around here are ya, tourist?” With that statement, Punisher knew that this guy’s no stranger to meeting costumed vigilantes, so he had no trouble getting straight to the point. “I am here to clean up the mess of this city,” the Punisher said. “You know where to find the guy that did this to your building. If you can give me that information, I’ll take him down for you.” “You’re gonna do it? You’re finally gonna kill that son of a bitch?” “Damn right. I’m gonna do the job that the other guy can’t do.” Cash’s eyes started to flow with tears as he tried to wipe them. He was slightly overjoyed with this, and being both hopeful and desperate, he smiled at the Punisher and said, “My man.” He then took out a paper and a pencil and scribbled down an address. He folded it and gave it to the Punisher saying, “I heard from one of his drunken goons the place where that clown will be safehousing. I don’t know much about what I heard, but he mentioned about a block and a lot which I’ve written there. It’s not that much but…” “This will do,” Punisher said before putting the paper in his vest. He then left Cash and started walking around the burned room, touching the walls, smelling the air and feeling the sorrow this place had to go through. He imagined the slaughter, the pain and the sufferings that the victims felt before finally biting the dust. He visualized the kind of maniac, the kind of monster, which would do something like this. He needed to boil his blood, and build up enough rage and anger that he’ll be needing for this fight. Cash stood up, wiped the remaining tears off his face, and asked, “But you’re a tourist right? Do you know who you’re dealing with here?” “I heard of stories of this asshole. None of it were pretty. But when the men in tights aren’t doing anything, that’s where I step in.” The Punisher then opened his duffel bag, and Cash’s eyes widely opened as he grabbed a large SAW machine gun. “Your superheroes aren’t doing anything. Which is the same in my town. They just lock up the loons and leave and they escape again and kill more and more. It’s a never ending cycle and I plan to stop it.” He then prepped the machine gun in his shoulder and looked at Cash’s eyes for the last time. “I’m going to the holding cells. That’s where all the psychopaths your hero’s been collecting are held, right?” Cash nodded, and with that signal, the Punisher went to the cells. Then, the peace that Arkham Asylum had finally achieved soon disappeared as shots and screams were heard in the cells. The Punisher went from cell to cell, murdering all the freaks that were still alive to do their bidding for the devil. He shot and ripped them all. Some of them begged and some of them laughed but the Punisher didn’t care. One of them was a big obese man with a top hat and a monocle who spoke like a true gentlemen; offering the Punisher this and that but was basically begging for his life. The Punisher didn’t listen and he liposunctioned that fatso with his machine gun. There was also another one with the coin and the two faces, and the Punisher happily remodeled his face evenly for free. There was also this pedophilic short man with a hat, and the Punisher had no problem blowing his head off so that he won’t be able to wear any hats anymore. Present also was the infamous serial killer with all the tallies of his victims carved in his skin, but the Punisher’s bullets shredded it so much that there were zero spaces to carve no more. Then there was this crazy clown lady who kept crying for his “pudding”, but the Punisher turned her into pudding instead. Another freak wearing a Pig Face begged for his life as the Punisher unloaded on him, and funny thing is that he made him squeal like an actual pig. There was also this crazy old man who was said to be taking orders from a puppet, but the Punisher sent him to hell so that he can take orders from Satan instead. Some of the inmates tried to get away, like that big crocodile man who almost succeeded in bending the bars of his cell to escape. But the Punisher offered him a better way to finally leave it once and for all with his SAW. There were also others such as this plant lady, some arsonist with a flame fetish, an anarchist kid, a big mutated bat, and some weird ones like a rapier wielding cavalier guy and a hilariously lame Greek god wannabe. All of them fell instantly and painfully from the Punisher’s gun. When the noise finally died down, Cash nervously limped his way into the holding cells. He saw all the murdered supervillains, all dead, ripped to shreds and splattered in their cells. The Punisher was nowhere to be seen. The Batman wasted decades trying to catch and bag these people and this guy came here and finished the whole problem in just a few minutes. Cash doesn’t know if he’s done the right thing or not anymore. Battle Gotham Harbor: 10:00 In the opposite side of Gotham lies its magnificent harbor. The docks has always been the most peaceful place in the city, the lifeline of the people, but every night it is also where Gotham’s most devious citizens hang out. But tonight, it became under the control of the most devious of them all, the most infamous criminal in Gotham’s history, the clown prince of crime named the Joker. After his brutal escape from his “vacation place” in Arkham Asylum last night, Joker and his goons took refuge in the docks, turning one of its warehouses into their safehouse. While the henchmen were there sitting down, readying their guns and waiting for any orders to be given, the Joker was busy planning and calculating his next big prank for the Batman. “Hahahahah-hehehhehe,” the Joker laughed as he busily scratched and scribbled on his drawing board. “Isn’t this place peaceful, the fresh salty air filling our lungs, the humming breeze keeping us relaxed, no filthy cops or men in tights to disturb us. Isn’t this the life?” “Damn right, sir,” one of the goons replied. His words suddenly got the whole place quieter. The other goons looked at him in awe and surprise, and the Joker stopped what he was doing and slowly turned towards him. The other henchmen couldn’t believe that this guy had the guts to actually talk back to this monster. They slowly stood far away from him, isolating the poor man, while staying still and ready. This gave the guy the goosebumps, for he knew that he messed up and he regretted it as he tried to control his shaking and sweating. But for some reason, the Joker replied to him with a friendly smile. “Yes it is. I like a guy who can appreciate some of the good things in life. But you do know that we’re not here for the good, only the bad, right?” The other guy nodded, and Joker jumped from his chair and approached him. Putting his hands on his cheeks, the Joker slowly caresses the nervous man saying, “Peace feels good right? You said so yourself. So much peace. It makes people happy. It makes Gotham happy. Isn’t this the life?” But before the henchman can reply, the Joker suddenly went volatile, snapped the guy’s neck like a twig and shouted, “BUT I HATE PEACE! I HATE IT! HATE IT! HATE IT! I AM THE AGENT OF CHAOS! I LOVE DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! AND I FUCKING HATE PEACE!!!!!” The Joker then drew his tommy gun and opened fire on all sides of the warehouse, hitting and killing every one of his goon inside. They all fell down dead with their eyes still open and their mouths still in an eternal gasp of surprise, and the Joker just laughed and relish in the small carnage he caused. “Now this is the life… or death… whichever you guys preferred AHAHAHAHAHA,” The Joker laughed. “Ain’t I a stinker?” As the Joker was going to return to his drawing board, the door of the warehouse slowly opened. The Joker turned and aimed his tommy gun at it saying, “Ooooh someone’s here to visit?” Outside the door stood a large muscular man with a big skull in his chest and a ton of pent up rage: The Punisher himself. “I’m not a visitor nor am I your friend, creep.” As the two stood at each other in a standoff while the blood from the dead goons flowed through the floor, the Punisher yelled at Joker,” I could have killed you with a single RPG through this house. Or a shot from a rifle, or a spray from a sixty. But I’m here cause I wanna see you face to face, and you did a really dumb move killing all your men. They coulda given you a better chance against me.” “Big words Mr. Tough Guy,” the Joker replied. “But visiting time is over and no solicitors! HAHAHAHAHAH!” he said before opening fire at the Punisher with his tommy gun. The tiny .45 ACP bullets only bounced off from the Punisher’s Kevlar vest as he stood his ground and kept a murderous look at the Joker. He then responded by drawing his dual Mac-10s and spraying the whole house. The Joker danced and stumbled comically while dodging the bullets, yelling “Yikes!” in a cartoonish fashion before he dove through a window to avoid being peppered by more bullets. “You’re not getting away from me you freak!” the Punisher said before busting through the window himself. But to his surprise, the Joker appears out of nowhere and, using his crowbar, knocked out his guns. The Joker then drew his revolver and pointed it at the Punisher’s head, making him pause. “You’re not like one of those costumed freaks, are you? You actually tried to do me in? I’ve never, I mean I haven’t met anyone who… DAMN! This is weird, very new, and really breathtaking. HAHAHAHAH I LIKE IT! I’M GONNA LOVE YOU BOY! YOU REALLY LIVE… UP TO YOUR NAME…” The Punisher said nothing, only staring at him with anger. But when the Joker pulled the trigger, a BANG! flag came out instead of a bullet. The Punisher looked in surprise but the Joker just laughed, “HAHAHAHAHAH GOT YA THERE!” This made the Punisher laugh himself, “Hahahahaha, you fucking idiot.” He then grabbed his twin pistols and shot the Joker in the gut. The force pushed the Joker down on the ground, but as he was clutching his bleeding abdomen, all he did was laugh at the pain with tears flowing in his eyes. “Filthy degenerate,” The Punisher said as he tried to shoot the Joker again. But before can do so the Joker fired his revolver and the Bang! Flag flew and hit the Punisher in the leg, right in the femoral artery. As the blood started to gush out and the Punisher yelling in pain, the Joker gets up and wiped his own blood on his cheeks saying, “Let’s dance more, tough guy.” Unsheathing a knife, he stabbed the crippled Punisher in the shoulder, digging it right through his collar bone as deep as he can. The Punisher, in a rush of adrenaline, grabbed the Joker and flung him to the side like a ragdoll. The Joker’s body landed in a loud thud while comically yelling “Ouch!” This gave the Punisher enough time to get back up and ready his own Ka-Bar knife. “Dammit Frank, you can’t underestimate this guy. You’ve done two mistakes already so get your head out of your ass,” The Punisher said to himself. The Joker quickly grabbed his crowbar back and rushed towards Frank, swinging it like a metallic club. But the Punisher shoulder-blocked him away and using his Ka-bar knife, sliced some of the Joker’s digits, which made him drop his weapon. He then tried to plunge the knife right into the Joker’s chest. However, the Joker caught his attack and as the two struggled holding each other in a lock, the Joker again started laughing, “So you came all the way here to see me? Well, people here always say that meeting me is… electrifying!” The Joker then unleashed his joybuzzers while holding the Punisher’s arms as tight as he can. The electric attack ran from the vigilante’s hand before zapping all throughout his body. The electrocution was so severe that the Punisher was forced to let go, and he fell to the ground shouting in pain. The Joker jumped on top of him and he pushed his hands on the Punisher’s face, electrocuting him with all the twin buzzers’ might. The Joker laughed as he did so and the Punisher can almost feel his brain melting, his eyes smoking and him uncontrollably pissing from the attack. With all his strength, the Punisher got out of the Joker’s hold and punched him as hard as he can in his face, breaking both his nose and his jaw. The Joker flew off of him from that punch, and the Punisher continued to convulse and shout in anguish on the ground; the pain flowing and paralyzing his whole body. The Joker himself manage to get back on his feet and started limping away, cursing with his broken jaw. He managed to fix it using his own hands, but he had just enough of the whole damn fight. As he slowly limped away from the fight, he looked back at the Punisher who was already getting back on his feet himself. “Damn you! I was going to save this for my dear buddy Bats! But you leave me no choice! Now you’ve just ruined our date night!” The Punisher smirked, “Gee, I’m sorry. Hehehehe!” The Joker then suddenly sprinted towards another, much larger abandoned warehouse in the docks, and the Punisher continued to give chase. Punisher prepared his M16 rifle as he entered the dark warehouse. The Joker seemed to have dissolved into the darkness, and it was getting difficult tracking him down in this weird place that looked a large industrial warehouse from the outside, but looked like a makeshift carnival in the inside. The sick bastard must have remodeled the place for his amusement. But the Punisher knew that all these gimmicks are hiding some sinister traps in store. Then all of a sudden, the spotlights that littered this tiny cinema beamed on Frank Castle. Blinded by the light, the Punisher had to hold his hand above to cover his face. The lights were then followed by sweet carnival music, before being followed by the Joker’s evil voice. “Welcome to the madhouse, Punisher!” the Joker said. The Punisher aimed his M16 rifle all over the dark place trying to locate that voice. “Guess you’re not the only one who made your homework. I’ve head of you too, Mr. Frank Castle. AKA The Punisher. What you did in Arkham Asylum was... beautiful. Exquisitely beautiful." The Joker continued, " But you’re a long way from New York, Mr. Castle. Why? Don’t you miss your family back home? Oh wait, they’re dead, aren’t they? Hahahaha! Well… maybe at least you miss their corpses buried underground?! HAHAHAHA!” “Shut up…” The Punisher said visibly pissed as he ran throughout the room trying to locate the Joker. The brightly colored lights suddenly started to blink on, and the rides like the merry go rounds and the small roller coasters started to run. Worse, all the music and themes were being played continuously in a loop, creating a painful psychedelic feel to the place. The whole room turned from an abandoned living space for hobos, into a creepy sadistic mind breaking madhouse. “Face it Frank Castle, you let your own family die…” the Joker said. And as the Punisher tried to locate him, a trapdoor suddenly opened under his feet and he almost fell into a pool that was being electrocuted by live cable wires. The Punisher managed to hang on before pulling himself up. “You let them die. You’re supposed to be soldier, risking your life so that others can live. And yet you failed to save your own family. Worse, you saved your own life instead. Even for me I think that’s cold and selfish.” When the Punisher tried to get back on his feet, a huge pendulum axe suddenly fell from the walls and almost cut him in half. Punisher managed to dodge out of the way, but then knives from the ceiling shot itself onto him. While some of it buried deep in his back, none of them were fatal for the Punisher. It did caused him some pain as he tried to pull them out, but he nonetheless continued his search with now a bleeding back. The Joker continued playing his mind games, “You and me are the same. Just one bad day turned us into monsters. Don’t think of yourself any better, we’ve all had our shares of killing to the max. We’re all freaks Frank. MONSTERS! KILLERS! DESTROYERS! Remember Jigsaw? Microchip? Stevie? Or maybe GW Bridge? ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU IN THE BLOODIEST SHIT IMAGINABLE! YOU AND I, ARE IN ESSENCE… THE SAME!” “Fuck you! I’m not like you!” the Punisher yelled in anger as empties his magazine all throughout the building. Mind games were something that Frank Castle has tolerated many times before, but this time, the clown got him overpowered. And then suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic ballista shot a large arrow bolt towards the Punisher. It embedded itself on his Kevlar vest, piercing right through his left hip, and drawing large amounts of blood. The Punisher managed to slowly yank it away, but his punctured Kevlar vest was of no use anymore. But before he can recover, rifle shots popped from out of the darkness. Frank managed to dodge them but he can hear the echoing sounds of the clown’s laughter in the dark. The Joker continued to blindly open fire on him, but the Punisher was no slouch to gunfights and he quickly dodged them all while returning some of his own at the darkness. As the two fired at each other back and forth, taking turns trying to fire tracer shots and accurate shots in the hopes of them hitting their targets in the dark, the Punisher carefully tried to pinpoint where the Joker’s laugh was coming from. If he can locate the laugh, he can probably locate the Joker. He doesn’t have to hold out for too long as he’s almost pinpointed the exact location of his laugh. “Yeah continue laughing, freak. I got you now,” the Punisher thought. More rifle shots continued to burst from where the Punisher thought the Joker was hiding. After dodging another series of bursts from Joker’s assault rifle, the Punisher finally saw his target. He aimed his rifle and opened fire on a silhouette of a human holding a gun in the dark. Afterwards he heard a loud thud that sounded like a corpse dropping, and the deranged laughter finally stopped. It seemed that he finally nailed that bastard, but he had to make sure so he slowly approached the darkness with the barrel of his rifle in front of him. Grabbing a flashlight, he flashed the location where he saw the silhouette. He found no corpse or body, but what he found instead caused him to sigh heavily in disappointment and fear. “Crap,” he said as he was standing in front of a clown sex doll holding an assault rifle that he mistook for the Joker. He fell for one stupid trap that only idiots would have fall for. He fell for it like a greenie. But when he took another glimpse of the doll, he noticed that the bullet holes were leaking green gas that was quickly spreading everywhere. He looked down from where he was standing and there he saw a large green mist that had already spread and covered the whole floor. As he slowly backed away, the mist has now started to float up towards the Punisher’s face. Not taking any chances, the Punisher retreated back to the main entrance. He’s heard of this green gas before, this dangerous Joker Venom that was the trademark calling card of that freak. And the Punisher felt stupid yet again for just standing there and being too late to deduce what it was. He’s already feeling the effects of the venom as it touched and sear his skin. He felt the burns and the boils already twitching in his hide, and he can feel his face contorting and his eyes watering like crazy. He tried to put on a gasmask that he prepared for the fight, but suddenly the Joker tackled him from the darkness and threw his mask away. As the two wrestled each other on the floor, the Joker wrapped his hands around the Punisher’s neck and started to choke him while the green gas started to creep towards the latter’s face. “Breath it in Punisher. Breathe… it… in! I promise ya’, it will make the pain go away,” the Joker taunted. The Punisher tried his best to struggle off the Joker’s grasp. If the smoke doesn’t kill him, the Joker can choke him to death or snap his neck. The Punisher tried and tried to get away in panic. He punched, kicked and elbowed the clown but he held him tightly like a vice grip. As the green gas finally started touching his nostrils, the Punisher, in a fit of desperation, yelled in rage, “NOOOOOOOOO!” and successfully kicked the Joker off of him. He covered his nose and tried to crawl away, but he can now feel his lips stiffening and giggles coming out of his mouth. The Joker just laughed on the ground while trying to get back up. Laughing and stumbling like a drunk as he freely breathes in the green atmosphere, he watched as the Punisher desperately crawled away. The Joker danced and pranced like a king, feeling that he had won. But the Punisher slowly got back up, with wobbling legs and his hands wrapping his face. The Joker looked at him and smiled, ready to see just how this sad big guy can laugh. But to his surprise the Punisher looked at him, not in laughter or even a small smile, but only with anger and rage. His eyes watering, his mouth twitching as he tried not to laugh, his skin burning and corroding, the Punisher still stood up tall and faced the Joker. “You really… are one hard cold man Frank,” the Joker said now with a frown on his face. “You really have no sense of humor. But it’s okay, give time and you will fall from my venom.” “Ain’t got nothing in my life to make me happy no more, clown. And that’s why you’re humor ain’t gonna work, and hence why you’re gonna lose,” the Punisher said before charging at the Joker with his fists. The Joker grabbed another knife from his belt and slashed at the Punisher, managing to draw blood from his chest. But the Punisher felt nothing and punched the clown straight in the gut. He then follows up with a large hook to his left temple. The Joker, with ears ringing, desperately tried to make another slash, but the Punisher caught his hand, and drawing his Ka-bar knife, hacked his hand multiple time until it was completely chopped off. The Joker fell on his knees clutching his stump and yelling in pain, “Gyaaaaeeeeaarghh!” Punisher stood up towering over the Joker. The battle was over, and finally feeling that he had won, the Punisher grabbed the Joker’s green hair and hoisted his head like a doll. “Wanna hear a Joke, freak?” “Fuck you…” the Joker said still trying to put up a laugh during his impending demise. The Punisher can only smirk, “What does a cellophane tearing itself apart sounds like?” “What? HAHAHAHAHA!” “This…” the Punisher said before putting the knife on Joker’s neck and slicing his throat cleanly, the silent sound of flesh being ripped apart can be faintly heard by the two. The Joker gasped his final breath as his mouth started to vomit blood, before going down. He finally died while twitching like a fish on his own pool of blood. The Punisher spat on Joker’s dead corpse, then leaving before the gas can cause any real effects on him. He limped away into the night, finally relieving the city form years of torment and fear. Epilogue Gotham Harbor: 7:00 AM Morning finally came and shed light to the darkness of the docks. The light showed the carnage and brutality that happened last night, and Gotham Central was there to do what they’ve always been good at: cleaning the mess of these freaks. Commissioner Gordon, Harvey Bullock and Rene Montoya were there studying the scene of the crime. They’ve been through these kinds of gruesome crimes before, but this one was very special for them, for this was the crime scene where the Joker himself was the victim. They took turns looking and staring at Joker’s corpse, who still had that smile on his face even though his head was almost decapitated and only his spine attaching it to his body. They couldn’t believe that it is the Joker, but deep inside they were in some way, hoping that it is. Then from the ceiling, Batman landed in front of him. The other policemen were surprised and bolted out of the warehouse at the mere sight of the Bat, but the other three just looked at him like it was nothing more than an occasional visit from a friend. The Commissioner put away his pipe and asked, “You really think that this is him? That this monster is finally dead?” Batman nodded, “Yes Jim. It’s him. I ran him on every test that I have and I can confirm that… truly… that is him.” “Case closed then,” Harvey said before turning his back to walk off. “No, not yet,” The Batman said. “We need to find who did this. I’ve already talked to Cash, and I found out that it was him who divulged the information of Joker’s whereabouts, this warehouse, to someone. He gave me a description but it won’t…” “Seriously?” Rene Montoya interrupted him. “You’re gonna bring justice to this freak? He doesn’t deserve any after what he had done over the years.” The Batman only gave her a serious stare as a reply, but Rene was adamant. “How many did this asshole has killed? How many boy sidekicks did he killed for you Bats? How many daughters had he crippled? Wives and husbands that he killed? HOW MANY BATS? THIS MURDER ITSELF IS JUSTICE!” “No,” the Batman said stoically. After temporarily pausing, he looked at Rene and confessed, “I’ve always dreamed of this day. Of once and for all ending him and this fight of ours. But I’m not like him, we’re not like him.” “Batman’s right,” the Commissioner said wisely. “We’re better than this. We’re cops, and we’re here to serve justice to anyone and everyone. We’re gonna do this… by the book. Prove to that unknown vigilante that what we do here is better.” But as the three policemen was busy talking to each other, Batman left and disappeared. He was going to find this culprit and bring him to justice, whatever the cost maybe. It’s not going to be easy, but he’ll do everything, not to avenge his arch nemesis, but do the right thing and bring this other psycho to justice. Because that the right thing to do, something that he’s sure that vigilante would fail to understand. Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that the Punisher was too much for the Joker to handle in terms of both weapons and x-factors. The Punisher is more serious, saner and physically more impressive that the clown prince of crime hence why he won in a stomp. He’s also more experienced fighting professionally and by himself than the Joker, who likes more to play mind games than fight one on one. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts